A Hidden Love
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: Tk dies and poor kari has suffered. Davis understands and comfort her, but sparks fly when a old friend comes back.Summary in side. warning, the bignning of this story is quite agsty, lang...Takari
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This is going to be a Takari but it starts out as a Dakari, so please don't kill me. This story, as of now, is going to be rate pg-13 but the rating may go up some time in the near future. Characters in this story are not mine, only Jun's boyfriend and Davis's parents. All songs that she uses are not hers. But most poems that she uses are hers and hers alone! Do not steal them and call them your own!

**Summary:** Tk, sent off to America for an interview, dies. Kari is forced into believing this and forced to grow up. She takes it hard and isn't the same person she use to be. Davis seems to understand her pain and comforts her. She soon develops feelings for him. She, after her family's consent, moves in with Davis and his family. After three years if Tk's death and one year of Kari and Davis's relationship, Davis's family gets a new visitor. All of them go on a camping trip. Davis and the new visitor seem to have a great friendship forming but sparks fly with this new visitor and Kari.

**A Hidden Love**

By: RogueSummersLover

Prologue

"TK!" The harsh sound of pain screamed out into the cold crisp air of the room. Kari screamed, again, out of agony. She punched the wall as hard she could. The dripping dark red substance slowly cascaded down her formed fist and the sweetness of physical pain blended in with the intense emotional pain that she endured within herself.

"Tk . . . " Kari mumbled quietly through her sobs. "Why? Why?" she rocked back and forth in an effort to calm her quivering self. "Oh God . . . Why . . . ? Why . . . ? Tk." Kari shivered, not from the coldness in her room, or from the fear, but from the painful truth of the death of her lover. "TK!" She wailed. "No! Don't Leave me!...Don't . . . leave . . . Don't leave.." Kari wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face full of hot tears in her arms. As she cried she thought of the sweet tormenting memory she had of Tk and herself just five days before 'the' call.

_Tk and Kari walked hand in hand around the city. Both content with each other's company. Tk smiled down at his love. Not wanting this moment to go to waste, he stopped. Kari, noticing that he stopped, turned to look at him. _

"_Tk?" She questioned in her soft angelic voice. He chose not to respond, but instead he leaned down and kissed her. A kiss that was so full of passion but at the same time was soft and told of true love. After breaking apart, Kari, with her eyes furrowed in confusion, stared up at him. _

"_Tk?" She repeated. This time he answered her questioning._

"_Kari, I have to go away for a couple of days." He answered vaguely. _

"_Why?" She asked. Her smooth face drenched in lines of worry. _

"_It's a collage interview. They want me to come to them." He answered. Most of the lines that filled the usually smooth faced ceased. _

"_What collage?" She asked. She couldn't help but sound slightly relieved._

"_A collage in France mom wants me to look at." He studied her features as they added more lines of confusion and worry._

"_Don't worry, Kari, I'll come back I promise." Tk said as he smoothed out the lines on her forehead. _

"_Do you promise?" Kari asked as she watched him with steady eyes. Tk nodded._

"_Of course, but here, I want you to take this as a symbol of my promise. So that every time we're away from each other, you'll know I'll come back." Tk slid of the solid silver band around his left ring-finger and slid onto her right ring-finger. She stared at it for a moment then gazed back at Tk, eyes full of love. _

"_Oh Tk!" She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She swung her arms around his neck in happiness. She kissed his cheek then his lips. Tk smiled happily. He took her by the arms._

"_Come on Kari. We should get you home." He smiled down at her._

Kari lifted her head from the safe-haven of her arms and stared down at that very same silver band. "Oh Tk . . . " Her eyes swelled up with new fresh hot tears. She whispered silently to herself. "You can't leave me . . . Tk . . . you can't . . . I need you." She turned to the door as she heard the shrill of the phone. Tears that were already in her eyes rolled down the worn paths on her face.

_Tai ran other to the phone and as he picked it up he watched, out of the corner of his eye as Kari approached. 'Who is it?' she mouthed. Tai shrugged and turned away from his sister's all-knowing stare. _

"_Hello?" Tai asked casually into the phone._

"_Ta-ta-tai?" The shaky voice on the other line asked. Tai's facial expression was full of shock._

"_Mimi! Mimi what's the matter?" The phone was filled with audible sounds of the girl's blubbering._

"_Ta-tai . . . it's . . . it's T...k..." She muttered out through the cloudiness of her tears. Again, surprise filled Tai's face._

"_Mimi, calm down. Tell me what happened." Tai ordered smoothly. Mimi hiccupped._

"_Tai..There was . . . an accident." She managed. Fear clouded of Tai's senses. _

"_Wha-what happened?" He asked. Mimi burst into tears again. There was movement on the opposite line and a new voice filled the line._

"_Tai_?" _A more masculine voice asked._

"_Ya, Matt? What's going on?" He asked._

"_It's Tk._ _There was a car crash . . . "Matt's voice was now foggy with emotion._

"_Oh, Matt." Tai trailed off, not knowing what to say._

"_They can't find his body, Tai . . . They don't think that he . . . made it." Matt's voice was so clouded now that Tai had a hard time understanding it._

"_Oh God." _

"_Where . . . where's Kari?" Matt asked with concern. Tai gulped and turned and looked at his sister but turned around quickly before she could see the tears that started to form in his eyes._

"_She's right here, Matt." Kari stared at her brother fear written all over her face. She knew something was going on but didn't know what._

"_Tai? Can you tell her? I don't think I could do it." Matt asked his best friend. Tai visible paled. _

"_I'll . . . I'll try." Tai said trying to sound confident but he knew deep down that it wasn't going to go well._

"_Thanks Tai." Matt said as he hung up the phone. Tai hung up the phone and turned to his baby sister. _

"_Kari." He started. He cleared his throat. "Kari, there was a car crash . . . " Upon hearing this Kari started to back away. "No . . . " Tai nodded._

"_Tk, they can't find his body . . . " Tai said tears he held were now dripping down his eyes._

"_NO! No . . . No!" Kari wouldn't believe it. She shook her head, and repeated 'no' over and over again. She back up toward her room. When she was close to her room she turned around and ran into it, not coming out at all._

"TK! TK!" She screamed her pain. He couldn't leave her. He promised he wouldn't. _He promised me!_ Kari placed her head in her arms again and made no movements besides her silent tormented sobs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is going to be a Takari but it starts out as a Dakari, so please don't kill me or the writer. This story, as of now, is going to be rate pg-13 but the rating may go up some time in the near future. Characters in this story are not mine or the writers, only Jun's boyfriend and Davis's parents. All songs that she uses are not hers. But most poems that she uses are hers and hers alone! Do not steal them and call them your own!

**RogueSummersLover**: Well thank you all for reading this poor excuse for a story. The poems that I'll be using is They Fall, I Hate You and Meant To Be Broken. This is mine, please don't take it...It's all I have left of my sanity. V.v

**Summary:** Tk, sent off to America for a collegeinterview, dies. Kari is forced into believing this and forced to grow up. She takes it hard and isn't the same person she use to be. Davis seems to understand her pain and comforts her. She soon develops feelings for him. She, after her family's consent, moves in with Davis and his family. After three years if Tk's death and one year of Kari and Davis's relationship, Davis's family gets a new visitor. All of them go on a camping trip. Davis and the new visitor seem to have a great friendship forming but sparks fly with this new visitor and Kari.

A Hidden Love

By RogueSummersLover

Chapter 1

Kari crawled over to the comfort of the solid dark purple colored wall. She wrapped her arms around herself in a form of comfort she only knew. She placed he hazy head into her arms. Hours, days, and weeks had gone by and yet, Kari stayed in the same condition. She would not talk, eat, or respond to her family's or her friends' pleas. The only time she moved was when she wrote down her dark, depressing poems, or when she went to the bathroom. (After all, no one could hold it in for days at a time.)

Kari sighed and crawled back over to her desk and grabbed her black note book and a pencil. She held the notebook and pen close her be for she crawled over to her private corner. She sat staring at the note book. On the cover, the a small engraving showed itself to her. She traced the markings in a loving manner. The letters spelt out The Poems Of My Heart. Kari, hesitantly, opened the disheartening book of poems. The first page of dark hued book lay in front of her. Words scrambled in her mind as she read over her heart's painful words.

_My tears are like knifes cutting into my skin,_

_Can't you stop them?_

_Every time I see you,_

_They Fall._

_They're cutting deep into my soul,_

_Can't you see them?_

_Every time we meet,_

_They fall._

_My soul is crying out from the pain,_

_Can't you hear it?_

_Every time I hear your name,_

_They Fall._

_These tears are making me bleed,_

_Can't you feel them fall slowly on your hand?_

_Every time I feel you,_

_They fall._

_My mouth dry from life,_

_Can't you taste them on your lips?_

_Every time I taste you,_

_They fall._

Kari's eyes watered. _Oh, Tk. It's true. Every time I remember all those things we did together, my eyes fill with these unshed tears. _Kari wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. She turned to the next page that was also filled with the words of her soul.

_Deepened by sadness,_

_Depressed by _fear,

_Forced to see the truth,_

_She was added to the list._

_Feared by many,_

_Haunted by her past,_

_Buried by burden,_

_She looked through the mist._

_To ease the pain she sliced into her writs,_

_Watched as her red despair washed down through the drain,_

_She fell to the ground,_

_Covering what was left of her,_

_One last time, She'll breathe. _

Kari smiled, a small bitter smile. _My life's words._ She thought. She wiped away the tears that managed to brake away from her hold. _Life's bitter. _She sighed heavily. She turned the next page. The last one with her life words.

_I hate you,_

_You make me hurl._

_I hate you,_

_You and your stupid twirls._

_I hate you,_

_You make me cry._

_I hate you,_

_You don't even try._

_I hate you,_

_You make me scream._

_I hate you,_

_You and your stupid dreams._

_I hate you,_

_You make me sick._

_You and your stupid tricks._

_I hate you,_

_You make me hurl._

_I hate you, _

_You and stupid twirls! _

_I could never hate you Tk. You made me feel like I was loved. Like I had something to look for in life. But now that your gone...I don't know that to do with my life now. I wish you were here with me now. _Kari closed the book, overwhelmed by despair. She looked straight ahead of herself, staring at nothing in particular.

For about an hour she stayed, staring at nothing. There was a knock at the door. She turned her head toward the noise but didn't move from the comfort of the wall. The sound persisted. Kari just about had enough when the evader walked straight into her room.

"Kari..." The voice called into the dark and dreary room. She tensed. She knew that voice. _That's ..._

" 'Ri, It's Davis. Please come out and talk to me." Davis called her by his nickname for her. She sighed. She really didn't want to have to deal with other people at that moment, but it was in her nature to care for them instead of herself.

"Dai...I'm over here." She called out from her safe-house. She watched him as he came closer to her.

" 'Ri..." He stuttered out as he reached her side.He didn't know what else to say. She forced a fake smile on to her tear streaked face.

"Dai." She responded with the forced smile. Davis shrived at her smile. _That's not my Kari's smile._ He frowned.

He, being the bold leader he was, leaned up close to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kari was stunned but only for a moment. She leaned into his touchand in return wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She placed her head inside the crook of his neck. She cried silently into his neck. He knew she was crying because of the racking of her body and the dampness around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and tightened his hold on her body.

"Shh..'Ri. It'll be ok." He whispered into her ear in hopes it would comfort her. It only made Kari cry harder. Davis sighed softly. He kissed her hair. He again whispered soft, soothing words into her ear as she cried.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: This is going to be a Takari but it starts out as a Dakari, so please don't kill me. This story, as of now, is going to be rated pg-13 but the rating may go up some time in the near future. Characters in this story are not mine, only Jun's boyfriend and Davis's parents.

**RogueSummersLover**: Well thank you all for reading this poor excuse for a story.

**Summary:** Tk, sent off to America for an interview, dies. Kari is forced into believing this and forced to grow up. She takes it hard and isn't the same person she use to be. Davis seems to understand her pain and comforts her. She soon develops feelings for him. She, after her family's consent, moves in with Davis and his family. After three years of Tk's death and one and half years of Kari and Davis's relationship, Davis's family gets a new visitor. All of them go on a camping trip. Davis and the new visitor seem to have a great friendship forming but sparks fly with this new visitor and Kari.

**A Hidden Love **

**By: RogueSummersLover**

**Chapter 2**

Kari shivered as she stood in a bright white spotlight. She held her hands over her eyes to protect them from the blinding light. She sighed. _How in the depths of Hell did I get stuck with this job?_ Kari asked herself. The light was removed from her eyes but they were only moved down. Now her body was fully covered with the spotlight. She sighed again as she remembered how she was but into this job.

_"Hikari Kamiya, Please report to the principal's office after class." The loudspeakers erupted into the quieted classrooms._

_Kari sighed. Ten days back to school and already she was in trouble. The class erupted with a 'Ooooh' sound and Kari sunk into her seat. The teacher, noticing Kari's discomfort, quickly quieted the class back down. _

_After her English class, Kari trudged slowly to her principal's office. The assistant nodded at her but Kari paid no attention to her. She walked up the closed door. She knocked once before the short balding man answered her silent request. He gestured for her to follow him into the private area. He smiled comfortingly._

_"Hikari_, _I know it most be hard for you. I completely understand you, although my pain has nearly come to yours but I hope my sorrows for him and yourself would help ease your pain, even if it's a little." The man started and then he paused. Kari looked at him with dark ruby eyes. No emotion showed through her eyes. He sighed. "Hikari, we have the prom coming up in two months_." _He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "I have a band lined up, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would grace the school with your voice. You have such a beautiful voice." He complemented lightly. _"_You would only have to sing one song. It wouldn't be too much." Kari looked at him through emotionless eyes. _

_"What if I said no?" She spat curtly. He looked mildly surprised_ _at her harshness but then sighed. He didn't want to have to do this. _

_"Then we'd just have to keep giving you detentions now wouldn't we, Hmm?" He answered her with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?_" _She said spitefully._

"_So what song will you perform for us?"_

"_Gee, I don't know. I thought you were going to choose one for me." She sarcastically said_. _He ignored her comment._

"_I hoped that you would choose one. And make them a slow dance type song, please." He commanded lightly. Kari rolled her eyes. She had the song in mind already._

_"How about I use one of my own?" She asked slightly annoyed with the man. He clapped his hands together once, "Perfect." She rolled her eyes again._

_"Can I go now?" She asked letting him know she was annoyed and didn't care to be there. He nodded._

Kari sighed. _Stupid fat old bastard. _She laughed to herself. She stood on the stage waiting to get this last practice over with. She stood on her left leg do that most of her weight was placed on that leg. Her face wore a scowl and her eyes held a certain degree of coldness in them.

"Can we **hurry** up!" She asked coldly. She wanted to get out of there and her patience was thinning. They winced at the sound of her voice but collected themselves. They went about their work faster, if it was possible. Ten minutes later they were ready for Kari to sing. _It's about time._ She thought. She looked at her black and blood red leather watch. The time read six thirty. She sighed. _One more day 'til this god forsaken dance. _Kari grumbled.

The director motioned for her to start singing. She nodded curtly to him. She started to sing her first song. The song brought tears to her eyes, but they were forced back. No, she wouldn't cry here. She lowered her head for a moment then pulled her self into a death-straight stance. The director watched her as if trying to understand something about the girl. She noticed and sent a threatening glare. He shook his head and motioned her to sing the next song. She complied.

Kari, with her head down, walked the streets to her apartment. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Tomorrow she would go the junior prom with Davis. She didn't really want to go but since she had to sing two songs there she might as well go. Davis had asked her to go with him last week. The memory washed over her.

_Kari walked out of the double doors, away from the school. With her head down and her bangs covering her eyes, she dragged her feet to the park. Her second favorite solitude. She passed the big Sakura tree that held a handmade swing on its thickest branch. Kari placed her self on the wooden swing and unconsciously started to swing._

_Davis, who had followed, let go a sigh of relief. He walked behind her and pushed her lightly. She gasped slightly and turned around to see who had pushed her. She let a small smile show through her cold features. He smiled back, happy that she didn't reject him. He decided to speak after a few minutes of comfortable silence._

_"'Ri?" He asked cautiously._ _She turned to him._

_"Ya, Dai?" She lifted her eyebrow. This was the only time she would let down her walls. "How are you holding up?" He asked, knowing all to well that she wasn't doing ok. After all look what she's become. He thought dolefully._

_"Fine, and yourself?" Kari looked away from his all-knowing gaze. He didn't say anything for a minute then Davis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"Kari, you know that I'm here for you, don't you?" She felt his hand and leaned slightly into it. She felt the tears again and this time she let them fall. "Dai, I can't do it any more." She sobbed. He pulled her off the swing and into his warm embrace. He sat them both on the ground and pulled her into his lap. Kari snuggled closer and cried into his chest. Davis hugged her closer to himself. _

_Kari cried for a half an hour before she pulled back a little. She sniffed. Davis wiped away the tears. She smiled. It was a small but a sincere smile. One that Davis had grown accustomed to in his seven years of knowing her._

_"Now there's my Hikari." She smiled again. _

_"Thanks, Davis." She hugged him. He was surprised but then it turned into delight. He felt he was the luckiest guy in the world at that moment._

_"Hey 'Ri?" He asked cautiously. She looked up from the warmth of his neck and lifted an eyebrow._

_"Ya?" _

_"Well, Since you have to sing at the dance next week, I was thinking . . . " He stopped, frightful of her reaction. She lifted her eyebrow again._

_"Ya, well spit it out." Kari encouraged. _

"_...I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He saw her weary expression and quickly added, " . . . I mean go as friends." He watched as her face lightened. _

_"All right, Dai." She simply said and cuddled closer to him. _

Kari walked up to the last white door in the hallway. She lifted her head a little bit to unlock the door. Her mother always locked the door, even when she was home. Her small mouth lifted into a half smile. She took out her key and turned the lock.

"Kari dear, Is that you?" Came the soft voice of Mrs. Kamiya. Kari shook her head. _Mom's never changed._

"Yes, Mother. I'm home. Now if you don't mind. I'll be in my room." Kari walked briskly to her room before Mrs. Kamiya could even open her mouth.

Kari threw her stuff onto the table. She looked to her digital alarm clock. _Seven o'clock, a half-hour to dinner._ She walked over to her bed and laid down on top of the covers. She closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"KARI!" A voice interrupted her sleep. Shocked, Kari fell out of the bed with a thump. Tai barged into her room, screaming onto her room. Kari looked up from her spot on the floor to glare at her older brother.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled while getting up from the carpet. Tai looked alight aback. He quickly got over and walked right up to his sister. She gave him an ice-cold glare.

"Well?" She asked again hoping that he would answer her.

"Well, dear sister, mom said its supper time." She rolled her eyes at his attempt at sarcasm.

"What is it tonight? Mom's famous burnt ham, with vegetable soup?" She asked. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Her brother chuckled.

"Yep! Sound good doesn't it?" Tai walked out of her room with Kari in toll.

They sat in their respective seats and waited for their mother to serve dinner. Mrs. Kamiya walked into the dinning room with a pot full of burnt crisp ham. Kari eyed it wearily. Her father cleared his throat. She looked over to him. He gave her a knowing look and then his features changed to a look that they knew too well. Kari looked down at her empty plate and then her glazed was filled with a huge chunk of flaky ham. Her face scrunched up in disgust but soon relaxed, having gotten used to the smell and look of her mothers cooking. She sighed and started to pick at her dinner. Slowly her mother served Tai and her father and herself. It was quiet until Mrs. Kamiya spook.

"You don't have to eat the food." She said sternly. "But I thought you'd like it since I didn't make it." Mrs. Kamiya looked at her children expecting an answer. Kari chose not to answer, forcing Tai to speak for the both of them. He sent a sharp glare to his sister. She only gave a smirk in response.

"Why didn't you make it, mom?" He asked warily. She smiled in delight, pleased with her son's question.

"Well, Tai, Mrs. Takashi brought it over. She's here now and we wanted her . . . " Mrs. Kamiya started but was interrupted by Mrs. Takashi walking into the room. Mrs. Kamiya turned to her daughter's ex-boyfriend's mother. She smiled with genuine friendship showing through the smile. Mrs. Takashi smiled back, but it held a hint of sadness through it.

"Please, Nancy, sit down and join us. After all it was your dinner." Mr. Kamiya said politely. Kari felt her stomach being twisted into several knots. She couldn't handle Tk's mother being there. Tears began to weld up in her eyes again. _No . . . No. I can't do it. She can't be here yet . . . I'm not ready._ Kari thought to herself. One tear slipped down her cheek before she was able to push back the other tears that threatened to fall.

"Mom," She squeaked out. All eyes turned to Kari. Her face flushed a bright pink. " Can I be excused?" She managed to spit the rest of the sentence. Her eyes pleaded with her mother to abide in her request. Mrs. Kamiya looked to her husband and the to Nancy, whose eyes held sadness, before she agreed to let her daughter go.

"All right, dear. Is there anything the matter?" She inquired softly. Kari stood so fast she almost knocked the chair down. She blushed and stabilized the chair.

"No." She replied curtly. After saying the simplest answer, Kari took of to her room. The room was silent for a few minutes before Tai broke the silence.

"Don't worry Mrs. Takashi. She didn't mean to be like that. She's just . . . "

"Tai please. Don't worry about me. I know how she feels. After all, I did come without notice."

"Nancy, don't worry about Kari. We're glad that you came. We were worried about you." Mrs. Kamiya said, placing her hand on top of Mrs. Takashi's hand. Nancy smiled at her friend. Mr. Kamiya looked directly to his son.

"Tai, go check on your sister." He commanded his son. Tai nodded and stood up form his chair. He walked quietly over to his sister's door.

Tai walked to his sister's door and leaned against it. He heard a shuffling and then her soft voice. He knew she had called Davis. Who else would she call? Yolei wouldn't have been home, Tk was gone, and Sora was off visiting Mimi. He sighed. He trusted Davis, but he knew Tk was the best for his little sister.

He walked back to the table and sat down. He picked at his own dinner before taking his plate into the kitchen.

"She's fine." He said from the kitchen.

Kari slammed the door shut and dropped down on the floor. She buried her face in her arms. _I can't cry. I just can't. _Kari squeezed her hands into a tight fist, forcing her nails to sink into her skin.

"I refuse to cry!" She shouted to herself. When she gained composure, she released her fisted hands into a more relaxed position. She sighed as the pain fell into a dull throbbing. _Maybe calling Davis will help me_. She got off the floor and walked over to her desk. She picked up the phone hesitantly. _Should I call him? _She debated with herself. Kari squared her shoulders and gathered up her courage and dialed his number.

"Hello?" An uncertain voice called through the other line. Kari sighed as she heard Davis's voice.

"Hey Dai." She answered after a moment.

"Kari!" Davis's voice brightened as he heard whom it was.

"Ya," She responded with a sigh.

"Hey, are you ok?"

" . . . No, I'm not." She hesitantly answered.

"Kari, Tell me what's wrong." He commanded softly. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, it's ok."

"Then what's the matter?"

"It's Tk's mother. She's here Davis. I couldn't handle it. She just reminds me so much of Tk." Kari cried.

"It'll be ok. Don't cry. You knew time would catch up with you. You've just to move on. Tk would want you to."

"I know. I...I can't do it. I loved him too much. I every time I think of it . . . " She trailed off. "Thanks Davis. I really don't think I could make it without you. You've been a great friend and I'm sorry you have to put up with me."

"Kari, we all care about you. I'm always here for you. You know that. We all are here."

"Thanks Davis. I'm sorry you have to deal with me. Are we still going . . . " He chuckled.

"Don't ever apologize for something you never did. I love talking to you. Of course we're still going to the dance. Do I ever go back on my word?" Kari smiled

"No. No, I suppose you never did. You haven't changed." Kari giggled as she remembered the adventures in the Digital World.

"Damn Straight!" His voice sounded proud. Kari giggled again.

"All right Davis. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, tomorrow in first period."

"Bye."

"Later." Kari smiled as she hung up the phone. She shook her head. _He always knows how to cheer me up. Just like Tk. _She thought. Kari dragged herself over to her bed. Took off her shoes and socks and slipped under the comforter and its sheets. Kari closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to see her lover's smiling face. Oh those perfect ocean eyes! She smiled at the thought of his eyes. Kari drifted of to a dreadfully pleasant dream of old memories.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: This is going to be a Takari but it starts out as a Dakari, so please don't kill me. This story, as of now, is going to be rated pg-13 but the rating may go up some time in the near future. Characters in this story are not mine, only Jun's boyfriend, Matt's band members, and the principal and Davis's parents. All songs that she uses are not hers.

**RogueSummersLover**: Well thank you all for reading this poor excuse for a story. The song that I'll use in this chapter is called October. **I don't own this song!** I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. sigh Life is tough for a 16 year old. That's pretty much my excuse. Everyone should understand. (I hope.) Well, My computers up and running well, school is going well, and I had enough time to write this chapter and revise chapter 2... Still not a big fan of chapter 1 and 2, but I tried to fix it. And in Chapter 2, you'll noticed I added the Tai part. I felt like I need to add something there. Well, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter 3 of A Hidden Love.

**A Hidden Love**

By: RogueSummersLover

Chapter 3

_The lone_ _figure stood waiting for his taxi to arrive. He looked over at his watch. He gave a frustrated sigh. **It better be here soon. **The boy of eighteen years stood staring longingly at the spot next to him with his baggage placed neatly behind him._ _He wanted to get this two weeks over and done with as soon as possible. _

_He wished, no longed to be back in his hometown with his beautiful lover. He shook his head and a blonde tendril fell over his eyes._ _He brushed it aside, carelessly. **No time to think of the past. You'll be back there before you know it. Then you can see her anytime you want. She'll be waiting for you to come back to her. You did, after all, you promised that you'll be returning to her side. **His mind told his hurting heart. _

_A honking sound interrupted his thoughts. The boy sighed. **Finally**. He looked to his watch again. **Three hours until I reach the university and two weeks until I see her again. **He reminded himself. He gave a bitter smile before he picked up his bag. The young man walked over to the scabby. He smiled politely to the driver._

_"Is it all right if I sit in the front?" The blonde boy with deep cerulean eyes asked. The driver nodded, not caring about anything except getting to point A to point B and getting paid. The boy shrugged and placed his bag in the backseat. The young man leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes._

_The boy woke with a start. Something had woken him, but what? He looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Something must be wrong. He looked around a second time. **What woke me?** His mind screamed with unease. He waited for a moment before relaxing his body. He turned his ocean eyes to the window, gazing out into the night. **Night! **He's insecurity spiked. When he left when it was only 12 o'clock. The boy looked at his watch. The gold clock read 1:30. **I've only slept an hour and a half. Why is it dark out? **He turned to look outside the window once more and noticed it was raining. _

_Looking back to the driver, the boy let a gasp of fear escape from his mouth. The man was slouching against the door with drool hanging from his parted lips. The young boy panicked. He shoved the man over in a desperate try to wake the guy up. The old man slouched even further closer to the window. As he did, he revealed the bottle of booze his is hand. It slipped from his hand and fell out onto his lap spilling its left over substance. _

_Panic-stricken, the boy pushed his way over to the driver's side of the car. He took the wheel into his hands and turned it counterclockwise. The boy leaned closer to the windshield so he could see better. His cerulean eyes widened. What he saw would never leave his mind._ _Bright head lights and a honking sound interrupted the boy's panicked mind. Urgently, the boy turned the wheel clockwise. The large eighteen-wheeler drew closer and closer by the second._

_The boy let out a shriek. **I'm not going to make it! **His mind screamed. He held the steering wheel until his knuckles turned a pure white._ _His face paled to a deathly white. His body, mind and instincts stopped working. Nothing could make him move. Frozen in his fear, the boy could on watch as his death grew closer. _

_The eighteen-wheeler slammed on its brakes, but not in time. The truck forced its way threw the small taxi. A splintering sound of braking and bending of metal plowed itself into the ears of the child of 17 years. A howl_ _of agonizing pain tore itself from the young boy's mouth_.

_The boy's cornflower colored head was rammed into the seat. Blood trickled furiously down the side of his temple. It dripped onto his limp arm, which was twisted in a position never reachable. His leg bent backwards and his toe pointed to the edge of the gas pedal. A moan_ _of misery escaped the boy's lips. He tried his hardest, and despite the pain he moved himself to look over at the driver. _

_The driver looked the worst out of the two, but yet, he seemed stable. The head of the drive was filled with blood. The only thing that wasn't covered with driver's blood was his lap, which had been protected by the young man. _

_The boy sighed, despairingly. **Oh, Kari. I'm so sorry. I... I'm not going to be able to keep that promise. Oh, my beloved . . . I'm so sorry. Please god! Please let me live. I've got to see her again. **_

_"GOD! LET ME LIVE!" He screamed out. **Oh god, please let me see my Hikari. Let me see . . . **He closed his eyes and let death's breath consume him. **Hikari . . . **His last thought drifted with his breath._

Kari woke with a silent scream. Beads of sweat dripped steadily down her face. She sighed and looked around her room. Dark, as it should be. Kari allowed herself to relax. _It was just a nightmare. _Kari propped herself up against her bedpost. She sighed. _Today is the prom. Oh, goody!_ _I can't wait! _She thought sarcastically.

Her mood soured with the thought of going to dance but it lightened when she thought of going with a close friend. This would be hard on her. She knew this. Her first dance without Tk. She felt a tear slip out of her right eye but whipped it away before it could reach the edge of her noise. She sighed.

She pushed the covers off of her and turned so her feet touched the ground. The softness of the carpet met with her small feet. She stood for a moment admiring the silence of her room. She stepped toward her closet and the floorboards squeaked with welcome. She opened the black closet doors that held her clothes. The closet revealed two types of clothing, light colors, in which she used to wear, when Tk was alive, and dark blues and purples, reds, and blacks, the clothes she wears now.

She pulled out a black and red halter-top with black parachute pants. She sighed and walked out of her room and toward the bathroom. She turned and locked the door. Kari stripped her clothes, turned on the shower and stared at herself in the mirror as she waited for the shower to warm up.

Kari frowned as she looked at her reflection. A seventeen-year-old with medium length caramel colored hair and deep pools of scarlet stared back with a painfully longing look. _She looks so lost..._ Kari watched as a tear rolled gently down the side of the reflection's cheek. _Is that what I look like? _Kari reached up and cupped her cheek with her hand. She felt the coldness of the salty water. _Today is the last day I cry. No more. _

Kari sighed and forced herself to smile. She knew that she had to move on. She could let herself live in this misery anymore, but yet, she felt very comforted by her knew attitude to life. _I'll go on Tk, but I will never ever forget you. I'll live, for you and every one else. _

She sighed and pulled herself into the warm that was the shower. Washing herself carefully, Kari let the warm water do its magic on her. Showers always have healing powers and helped her with her life's distresses.

A freshly dressed Kari made her way back to her room. She looked around her table for her black bracelets. She put them on her left wrist. She picked up her spike choker necklace and put that on. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

Kari walked out into the living room, grabbing her backpack and her keys. She walked into the kitchen to write a note to her parents just in case they came home before her. She wrote: _Be home around 4:30. Kari _She walked out off the apartment and turned around to lock the door. She walked down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. She hung her head low so she couldn't see the people pitying her.

Walking into the school building, Kari could feel the stairs pierce the back of her head. They couldn't just get over the fact that she's not the well-known "happy" girl. Kari drudged over to her locker, got rid of her books and pulled out her English and math books. She walked off to homeroom.

She lifted her head slightly to open the door. She always ended up being the second person in the classroom. The first was a math genius. People would talk to him, but only asking to copy his work, or to poke fun of him. He always lent them his homework and let the kids make fun of him. He never said a word to them. Kari sighed.

She liked him. He was really nice and smiled at her when she would walk in. He really didn't talk much during class. She'd had seen him with a few of his friends in the halls. She always wanted to say hello, but never got around to it. Maybe, today she'll say hi.

"Hi Kari," the boy said looking up from his desk.

"Hi." She responded quietly. Kari's really not one for talking anymore. Kari walked to her seat without another word. She sunk into the seat and buried her head into her arms. She must have fallen asleep because she was jerked awake by Yolei and Davis.

"Kari! Wake up, jeez." Yolei said in her usual voice.

"Kari, did you do the homework?" Davis asked in a hurried voice. "I can't believe that they'd give you homework on prom week. I'm telling you these people are out to get us!"

"Davis, shut up. Your paranoid, no one is out to get you. Unless you want someone to get you." Yolei glared at him and smacked him in the head.

"Ow! That hurt. Why you little . . ."

"Davis!" Yolei yelled. "Don't you dare call me that word!" She smacked him again. Kari chuckled a little.

"Here, Davis, is the homework." Kari handed him the homework.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Davis hurried to his desk and began to copy Kari's paper.

"So Kari, you're coming over later, right?" Yolei asked eagerly.

"Do I have to?" Kari whined. Yolei gave her a knowing look.

"Of course you have to go! Who else would make that you look extra good, hmm?"

"All right, fine, I'll go."

"Good! We are going to have. . ."

"Good Morning Class!" The teacher yelled, having just walked in the class. Many of the students groaned in response and sat in their chairs. Yolei leaned over to Kari and mumbled the rest of her sentence.

". . . so much fun. When you come over, we'll have to talk about things." Kari groaned in response.

Kari walked with her thoughts focused on the events that have yet to happen. She hoped, no prayed, that Yolei and the rest of the world took it easy on her today. Knowing her own luck, the world wouldn't stop for her. As she walked out of the school doors, her waiting friends met up with her.

"Hey Kari! Are you ready to get ready for prom tonight?" Yolei giggled.

"I suppose." Kari lifted her head and looked at Davis.

"When are you going to pick me up?" Yolei gave Davis a knowing glance. She grinned evilly.

"He'll pick you up at my place, oh, say around 6:30." Yolei answered then added thoughtfully, "Ken'll be there around that time too. So we can double date!" She laughed. Davis and Kari exchanged a glance and smiled at each other. Yolei noticed. _Maybe, just maybe, Kari is allowing her self to move on. Maybe, Davis can still heal her heart. _She smiled to herself and decided to confront Kari later. "Well, Davis? Do you approve of this little get together?" Yolei raised her eyebrows as Davis blushed and sent a silent look to Kari.

"I-I guess so. Well, I have to go the other way, so I'll see you guys later!" Davis turned around, taking off in the direction of his own apartment. Yolei huffed but did nothing to stop him. She sighed and walked off toward her apartment with Kari following close behind. _Don't think your off the hook yet miss! _Yolei laughed to herself. As soon as they entered Yolei's home, Yolei jumped Kari with questions.

"Kari, are you going to let me in on the details?"

"What details! There aren't any! Davis is just a friend and besides, I still love Tk very much!" Kari yelled giving Yolei a glare.

"Oh, come on. Tk's been gone for almost a year now. Can't you even allow yourself to move on?" Yolei flung her arms out in an emphasis. Kari lowered her head and felt the tears that burned her in her eyes. Yolei's gaze softened. "Kari, you can't go on living like this. Davis is a nice guy. You may not love him as much as you love Tk, but he comes pretty close doesn't he? If not him who else? You can move on. Tk isn't going to mad at you, in fact, he'll be happy to see you happy." Yolei placed her arm around her friend.

"I'm just so afraid." Kari whispered. Yolei hugged her.

"C'mon Kari, let's go get ready for this dance. We'll take it one step at a time. For tonight forget everything and have fun with Davis, all right?" Kari nodded not trusting herself to talk.

She followed Yolei into her bedroom when she remembered that she hadn't brought any of her things for tonight. Kari looked around worriedly for a clock. Not finding one, she walked out of the room and looked around there. She haphazardly looked at the wall in the living room a saw that it was 4:50. _Oh no! I don't have time to go back to my apartment and get my stuff! What am I supposed to do now? _Kari chewed on her lip nervously. _Maybe Yolei'll have something I could borrow. _

"Kari! Come here! I got the perfect dress for you to wear with Davis tonight!" Yolei called from inside her room, interrupting Kari's thought. Kari smiled and walked over to her friend who reminded her so much of Mimi.

"You really are like Mimi." Yolei giggled and gave Kari a friendly shove.

"Go get in the shower! So I can do your hair and make-up." Yolei said pointing to the connecting bathroom. Kari shook her head.

"You said you found a dress for me. I want to see it." Yolei shook her head and pointed to the bathroom again.

"No, now get in that shower!" Kari sighed_. Yolei can really scare someone with that temper of hers. _

"Fine." Kari mumbled and grudgingly walked into marble based bathroom.

Kari, to busy thinking of the evening ahead, to bother looking the large mirror. Hating herself and everything else didn't matter tonight. She knew tonight was going to be one of those days that will never leave her memory. She will be happy, she will be have a great time with Davis tonight, she promised herself. Tonight, she will be the better person and stand on her own two feet.

Stepping out of the shower, Kari felt renewed and refreshed, ready to handle anything that life threw at her. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her. Still not bothering to look in the mirror, Kari walked out to meet a very impatient Yolei.

"What took you so long?" She demanded. Kari blushed and held her elbow.

"I don't know. It was kind of relaxing." Yolei's eye softened and she giggled. Kari, surprised by her mood change, looked up to meet Yolei's eyes.

"C'mon on Kari! Let's get you ready for this dance!" Yolei tugged on Kari's arm and pulled her onto the softness that was the bed. "Close your eyes while I pull out the dress." Yolei demanded. Kari complied, not wanting to anger her friend. After a minute Yolei told her to open her eyes. Opening her eyes, they immediately landed on the beautiful baby blue silk gown.

"Oh my god, Yolei! I can't wear that!" Kari gasped, her hand covering her mouth in surprise.

"Yes you can, and you will!"

"But it's too pretty." Kari complained. Yolei glared in response.

"Your beautiful and it matches your eyes perfectly! Davis'll have a heart-attack one he sees you. You'll have to call the ambulance." Kari giggled feeling very giddy.

"Alright, I'll wear it. You better get ready too." Yolei nodded and headed into the shower.

By the time the girls were ready, the boys were just arriving. Yolei giggled insanely when she saw her Ken all dressed up in a navy tux. She smiled and winked to Kari who stood back gnawing on her lower lip in a serve case of nervousness. Yolei beckoned her closer but Kari wouldn't budge.

"Aw, c'mon Kari, it won't be that bad. Ooh! You should see Davis!" Yolei exclaimed as she looked out the peep-whole once more. She pulled back as she saw that Ken was about to knock. She grinned mischievously and winked to Kari.

"We'll give them a couple minutes to sit out there." Yolei laughed and Kari giggled.

"I fee like a . . .a _girl_." Kari exclaimed.

"News flash, you are a _girl_." Yolei emphasized. She lifted her eyebrow as she heard another knock.

"You know what I mean. Can please answer that door?" Kari stressed. Her nerves were getting to her.

"All right, all right, I'll let them in." Yolei yanked open the door and saw that Ken's fist was ready to knock again.

"Ken!" Yolei giggled as she ran into his open arms. He smiled and hugged her back. Yolei let go of her boyfriend reluctantly. "Well, don't just stand there Davis, go in there and go get her!" She gave him a push making him fall forward but he caught himself. Ken smiled and shot Yolei a knowing look.

"It's about time that he's acted on these feelings." Ken commented.

"And Kari too. It's been to long for her. She needs to get out of this hole she dug herself in." Yolei added thoughtfully.

"Well, Shall we go in and save them?" Ken asked. Yolei shook her head.

"No, let's give them a couple of minutes."

Kari stood waiting as she watch her best friend jump into her boyfriend's arms. Shyly, she lowered her head and shifted her feet. She lifted her head as she heard the door close. Kari smiled when she saw Davis.

"Hey." He whispered, walking over to her.

"Hi Davis." She smiled. When Davis reached her, he pulled her into his arms. Kari's eyes widened but she gratefully returned the hug. _Yes, _She thought, _I will enjoy myself tonight. I can't think of anyone else to spend tonight with. _She gave him one last squeeze before she let go.

"I'm really happy we're doing this, Davis. I feel like. . . oh, I don't know." He chuckled.

"Ya, well, me too." She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You sound like you _don't _want to do this." She smiled, knowing she was teasing him. He blushed.

"Ya, well, no, I really want to go with you." Kari laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I was just teasing you." She paused for a second then added, "Do you think we should get the love-birds and head out?" Kari asked while taking a quick glance at the clock. Davis chuckled and held his arm out for Kari to take.

"Let's go get 'em." Kari hesitated slightly but then smiled and took his arm. Davis smiled and lead her to the door. Once the were out by their friends, they shared a smug smile, for they had just caught their friends kissing. Kari winked at Davis.

"Hey, you all ready to go?" Davis asked, shocking both Ken and Yolei. They blushed and nodded. Yolei lead everyone back inside.

"C'mon Kari, let's go get are sweaters." Kari sent a questioning stare to her friend but she ignored it. Kari followed obediently. The boys exchanged a worried look but said nothing. They knew how temperamental Yolei got.

Yolei waited for Kari to come inside the room before she closed the door. She turned to look at her friend. Yolei circled her. Kari turned to follow Yolei but she held up her hand. Kari stopped and stood still, waiting for her companion stopped assessing her.

"I got it!" Yolei yelled suddenly. She walked to her closet and pulled out a light blue shawl. "Here," Yolei shoved the shawl in Kari's arms and pulled out a shawl for herself. "you should wear that one. There's going to be a chill tonight, but it won't be to bad. Now, Kari, your just going to let go everything, just like we talked about before, right?" Kari nodded.

"Yes, I'll try."

"No not try, do it." Yolei commanded. Kari lowered her head. Yolei sighed. _There's just no hope for her, is there? Why can't she just allow herself to let it go. It's been more than a year. _Yolei opened her door and walked out.

"We can go now guys." She stated.

Kari and the rest followed her out of the apartment and down to the main level of the building. Ken and Davis headed straight outside to a parked limousine. Each opened the door for their respectful partners.

Kari smiled at Davis and thanked him. He returned her smile and climbed in beside her. Yolei and Ken shared a kiss before they climbed in. Kari sighed and tried to relax herself. _There's nothing wrong. It's ok to enjoy yourself, for once. It's alright that your with Davis. He's your friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Besides you're also with Yolei and Ken. There's no way that he'll try something with them around. _Kari soothed herself. Davis shot her a worried glance but she shook it off with a smile.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll sing perfectly." Ken answered hugging Yolei closer to himself. She willing accepted the hugging gesture. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." She commented. Davis nodded in agreement.

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. The group of teenagers arrived at the prom a few minutes later. Davis leaned forward to talk to the driver.

"Here's the money. Be back here around 11." He said smoothly. The driver nodded thanking him. He leaned back against the seat. He took Kari's hand in his own. He gave a gently squeeze to let her know that he was with her.

"You ready?" He asked after a minute.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She sighed and put a smile of her face. "Alright, lets go." He nodded and climbed out of the limo. Kari followed him out. As soon as she was out, the limo took off, surprising her.

"Well, someone has a hot date." She commented lightly causing Davis to chuckle.

"Probably just happy to get rid of us." He shot back a smile that lingered on his face. Kari laughed along. _Good, she's smiling now. Now all I have to do is keep that smile on her lovely face. _Davis thought to himself. "Well, the night's not getting any younger." He held out his arm for her. She laughed again and wrapped her arm around his.

"No, no its not."

They walked inside the doors that lead to the gymnasium. Once inside they headed toward an open table. Davis pulled out a chair for Kari and once she sat down, he pushed her in a little. He smiled sat down across from her.

"Kari, you really do look pretty, tonight." Davis commented with a slight blush.

"Thank you, Davis. You don't look so bad yourself." She blushed too.

"Look who finally decided to show her face in public." Came a high-pitched voice. Kari looked over at the owner of the voice and frowned.

"What do you want, Jin? Can't you find someone else to bug tonight?" Davis glared at the girl, daring her to say anything else.

"What about you, Motomiya? Why are you still hanging out with this. . . this witch." Jin shoved her finger at Kari. Kari looked surprised for a second then laughed, really laughed. She had to hold her sides because she was laughing so hard. Davis and Jin looked at Kari as if she had grown five heads.

"What are _you_ laughing about!" Jin shouted.

"I'm . . . I'm s-sorry. I-its just so f-funny." Kari managed to choke out. She calmed herself before she spoke again. "You're still jealous. Of me? First about my personality, Takeru, and now Davis? You. . . you. . ." She couldn't hold it anymore. She laughed again. Jin huffed and opened her mouth to deny it when Ken and Yolei came up behind her.

"What's going on here?" Yolei demanded with her hands on her hips. "And, Why is Kari laughing?" Yolei added as an after thought. She shot a look at Davis who shook his head. Jin huffed again and stomped away. Kari calmed down after a few minutes and looked up to find her three friends looking at her strangely.

"Kari, what was that about? I haven't seen you laugh like that in ages!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she was just so funny! Jin has always hated me and jealous of me. Since the first time we met in grade school. She's never liked how kind I was to everyone. Then when Takeru and I were going out, she became jealous over that. I guess a lot of girls were jealous that he and I were going out. And now, she jealous of Davis and I." Kari sighed her face flushed with laughter. Yolei smiled. _She said Tk's name without flinching. Maybe she's allowing herself to move on. Thank goodness. _

"Well, if that's all," Yolei turned to Ken. "Will you take me dancing?" He looked worried for a minute, then smiled.

"All right, Yolei." They waved to Kari and Davis.

Davis stared at Kari for a few minutes. Then turned away as she noticed his stare. She smiled. Davis sneaked a peak at her again. He seemed he was going to ask her something but never go the chance to do so. Another disturbance.

"Kari?" Both teenagers turned to the voice.

"Mr. Shymitzu, I'm here." Kari stated, still quite agitated with the man. He laughed.

"I see this Miss Kamiya. I want you to come with me to meet the band. They have already started to set up. I want you to sing the first song tonight. You know, get this party started." He laughed. "Anyways, yes the first song. This way," He paused and sent a look at Davis then continued. "you'll have the rest of the prom to have your self a good time." _Kami, Do I have to go first? Why does he have to make me go first? Why not last? He's not suspecting anything, is he? _Kari thought then added as an after thought. _No, he couldn't because nothings going on. _

"Fine, let's get this thing over with." Kari decided that it was better to agree with her principal rather than get into an argument with him. She sighed. "All right Davis, I'll see you later. Wish me luck." She smiled to Davis.

"Ya ya, Go and do your singing thing while I go fetch us some punch for later." Davis tried forcing a smile to hide the slight anger toward the interruption. Kari laughed.

"Punch will be good. That'll keep me staying by your side." Kari giggled. Davis scowled.

"You were planing to ditch me!" Davis asked concerned. Kari and Mr. Shymitzu laughed. Kari leaned over to Davis and patted his check in an affectionate manner.

"Don't worry Davis. I'll be around for quite awhile. After all, your my ride home."

Kari laughed again. Davis, finally realizing she was teasing him, stuck his tongue out at in a very childish manner. She smiled and stuck hers out as well. Mr. Shymitzu coughed signaling to Kari that it was time to go. She looked at him for a second then turned back to her companion.

"I'll see you later, Davis." Kari got up from plastic chair she was sitting in to follow Mr. Shymitzu back to meet the band.

Mr. Shymitzu lead Kari back behind the stage silently. She watched as many couple were dancing already. She saw poor helpless Ken as Yolei made him dance with her. She shook her head. _Poor Ken,_ she thought. _He puts up with Yolei a lot. From her moods to her boy crazy attitudes. _Kari smiled to herself. Kari stumbled into the man as he stopped. She bowed.

"I'm sorry." Kari apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'd like you to meet our band tonight. This is the. . ."

"TheTeenage Wolves." Kari finished staring at one particular person.

"I take it you know them." Kari nodded.

"Hey Kari, long time no see, huh?" Matt asked.

"Hi, Matt. So, you guys are playing?" Kari tried to start a normal conversation to mask her uneasiness. She knew she was still afraid of meeting Tk's family, but like Davis said, she needs to get over this and move on. Matt smiled.

"Yep, apparently, Tai, still being the overprotective brother that he is, called me and asked me and my band to play." Matt chuckled. "Oh and before I forget to introduce you, those guys over there are Haru, Jiro, Ryu and Makoto. Guys, this here is my best friend's sister. She like my little sister too. So don't do anything funny." Matt advised.

"Well, since you all know each other, please excuse me." Mr. Shymitzu turned to leave but then turned back to Kari. "You start in five minutes." He left leaving Kari to talk to her ex-boyfriend's brother.

Davis sat there, completely out of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have been upset when Kari left but he was. Maybe it was his old jealous self coming back. He had thought that he had shed that part of himself when Kari was with Tk. He knew he'd get no chance with her after that, but this was it; his second chance. _I'm not going to loose her again. I'm going to take full advantage of my second chance. _He decided.

Davis got up from his spot and headed toward his friends. They, like every other couple were dancing to some unknown beat. Perhaps it was the beat of life they were all dancing to. Davis didn't know and quite frankly, he didn't care. He reached the spot where they were dancing and stopped.

"Hey guys. Kari's coming on soon." He announced. Yolei and Ken stopped dancing and smiled at him.

"Well, do we know what band is playing?" Yolei asked.

"The Teenage Wolves." Ken answered slowly. Yolei and Davis's eyes widened. _They're going to make her deal with **Matt**?_Davis and Yolei thought at the same time. Yolei looked over at Ken.

"You knew about this and didn't even tell me? Ken, I don't think Kari was ready to see him again." Yolei shot Ken a disgusted look. Ken lowered his gaze. He hadn't thought it was important at the time.

"Sorry, Koishii." Ken apologized. Yolei nodded.

"Well, nothing can be done about it now. She's probably meet him already." Davis added. _Well, she met both his mother and brother. And we did talk about it last night. So maybe, she'll be alright with it. _Davis looked to the stage and saw the principal coming onto the stage.

Kari shifted nervously. She hadn't spoken to Matt since the funeral, almost a year ago. He looked the same as always. Slightly taller, his hair was more blonde, and more grown up. He was of course only twenty-two but he had more wisdom then some adults twice his age.

"Matt, I'm sorry that. . ." Kari started but Matt interrupted.

"Save it, Kari. I understand. It's alright, my mom understands too. So there's no need to apologize. I talked to my mom yesterday. She says she's sorry about upsetting you. And, we, my mother and I, (dad's away on one of his trips.) want you to come over this weekend. You know, just for dinner." Matt smiled. "Tk may be gone, but you sure as hell don't need to leave our family. Aw, hell, you are still part of our family." Matt commented, bringing a small smile from Kari.

"Sure Matt. I'd love to have dinner with you guys. That is if your mom's not mad at me." Matt smiled. _Underneath it all, she's still the same. _

"You should know us, we're better than that, Kari."

"Ya, your right."

"Hey Matt!" The one known as Ryu called. "We gotta start this thing up."

"OK!" He yelled back. "You ready, Kari?" Kari sighed.

"I hope so or I'll make a big ass out of myself." She mumbled. Matt wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly fashion and lead her to the stage.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Besides, you have us backing you up, right guys?" Matt asked and all of his band members shouted in response.

Matt left Kari's side and walked onto the platform. He exchanged a few sentences with Principal Shymitzu. Kari felt self-concious just standing there. To help herself take her mind off of everything that had just transpired between her and ber brother's best friend, she went over the lyrics of the song song she was going to sing. She sighed and forced herself to relax. _Relax, just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine. _Kari counted to five and felt herself relax. When she opened them she head her name from the voice of Mr. Shymitzu. He was introducing her to the crowd. _God help me. _She thought.

She climbed onto the stage after her principal had gotten off. She kept her eyes on her focal point, the microphone. _I can do this. _Kari encouraged herself. She stepped up to the microphone and adjusted it so she would sign into the microphone. She closed her eyes once more and then turned to the band. Giving Matt a look that said she was ready. He nodded and winked at her. He signaled the rest of his band to start playing; they complied.

Kari heard the familiar melody and let go of it all. She was barley aware of the crowd of people standing front of her. She didn't even notice as Matt took up the chance to sing the back up parts. Only god knew how he knew the words to this song. Kari just sang.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you, _

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forge,_

_You all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

Kari opened her eyes for a moment and saw her ex-lover's face but closed them before her brain could process the sight. She paused for just a second before starting again. She knew a lot of the couples down there were staring at her, but she didn't care anymore. She scarcely heard Matt's voice in the background.

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only love,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

Kari smiled softly to herself. _Don't think, _she told herself, _just feel._

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you, _

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry._

Kari paused to let the emotions run. She felt tears burn in her eyes but simply ignored them. This really wasn't the time to brake down and cry. She started singing again.

_Constantly ignoring._

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I an)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

Kari held out the last note of the song for a little longer then slowly let the note fall off. She sighed and stepped back from the microphone. She opened her eyes and watched as everyone stopped dancing just to listen to her. She smiled self-concious of herself. The crowd must've liked that since they erupted with applause. She smiled brightly this time.

She felt Matt's arm come around her as he forced her back to the microphone. He nudged her to say something. She sighed and stepped up.

"Uhm, well, that song was written by an American band. It's called October." That's all she had to say so she stepped back again. Matt smiled.

"What you say, everyone? We give her another hand?" Matt was the first to start clapping, then everyone else followed. Kari blushed. She placed her hand on Matt's arm, telling him that she had had enough fame for tonight. He nodded and let her go.

Kari walked off of the platform and back onto the back stage. She gasped in relief. _That really wasn't so bad. At least they didn't boo me off the stage. Although, I'm not sure which one is worse, fame or being total ignored. _She decided that the small five minutes in the lime light wouldn't be so bad. She was glad to see her friends waiting for her at the edge of the stage.

"Hi guys." She smiled. Davis stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Yolei had a huge grin on her face and Ken's eyes held a certain pride for her. She smiled awkwardly. "Guys, Are you all right?" She asked.

"Jeez Kari, why don't you sing more often. That was amazing!" Davis exclaimed. She blushed.

"Kari! You have to sing for us now. You can't lie anymore, we know you can sing." Yolei hugged her best friend. Kari stumbled back at the force of her friend's hug.

"Yolei, let the poor girl go. She can't breath." Ken sigh softly. Yolei let go with a whispered 'sorry'. Ken leaned over to Kari and gave her a small squeeze. Being the reserved type that he was, Kari excepted the hug knowing it was genuine.

"Guys, it's really no big deal." Kari laughed. Yolei sighed dramatically.

"C'mon on Kari, Davis got you some punch." At that Kari and Davis laughed.

"So you really brought me punch, Davis?"

"Ya, I thought you really were going to go. I mean, I would have if had to sang in front the school." Davis walked quickly to catch up with her and held his arm out for her to take. She nodded, smile still on her face and wrapped he arm around his. She leaned a little closer to him. Yolei exchanged a smirk with Ken.

Once back at the table, the group drank their punch in silence. Matt and his band had already finished their second song of the night. Yolei sighed. This wasn't much fun. _This is a dance_, she thought. _We should be enjoying our selfs. _Yolei stood up from her chair and turned to her friends.

"Come on lets go dancing! After this is a dance, we're supposed to be dancing." Yolei put her hands on her hips. Ken smiled and got up. He hugged Yolei close to him and lead her off to the dance floor, leaving Davis and Kari alone again.

"Hey Kari, would you be mad if I asked you to dance?" Davis asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Kari smiled.

"No, in fact, I'd love to dance with you." Her smile lightened her whole face and he couldn't but fall in love with her again. He jumped up from his chair and almost skipped to her chair. He held out his hand, like a gentleman would, for Kari to take hold of. She giggled placing her hand inside of his.

"Thank you." He nodded and lead her to the dance floor next to Yolei and Ken who smiled and waved.

Davis and Kari danced right on through for almost two and a half hours. Finally they stopped to go get some more of the fruit punch from before. Davis lead her back to their seclusive table. He pulled out her chair for Kari. She smiled and thanked him. He smiled innocently. Davis turned around to head off to the punch table. He returned in just a few minutes later with two plastic cups filled with the sweet red liquid. She accepted with a small tired grin.

Kari leaned back into her chair tiredly. She looked across the table to Davis. _He's really not all that bad, if you go past his jealousy that is. He's pretty smart, smarter than I thought he was, he's sweeter now, and caring. Not at all like he was in the past. He's more mature. I think that we're more comfortable with each other now too. _Kari sighed, her thoughts taking over her. _I'm not sure what's going on. I think. . . I don't know. _The Teenage Wolves started up a slow song. Davis looked over at her. She forced a believable smile, trying to hide the uneasiness that she felt.

"So Kari, you up for another round?" He asked, quite confident.

"Sure, let's go." She let Davis pull her back onto the dance floor.

Davis smiled down at her, after all, he was a couple of inches taller. She looked up and smiling back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She excepted with wrapping her own arms around his neck. A blush tinted her perfect face. She laid her head on his shoulder. _This is nice. I kind of like it when he's holding me. I like it. His embrace is warm and comforting. I don't understand this feeling. It's almost like when I knew I loved Tk. I. . . I think . . . _Kari thought peacefully. Davis was having similar thoughts and hugged her closer to himself. _I don't want to blow it. I can't believe it! I'm holding the girl that I've loved for so long. _

Kari closed her eyes. _I think I like him. Maybe even love him. _Kari's eyes flew open., shocked at her own confession. _No! I can't love him! It would be disloyal to Tk. I'm in love with him. Oh god! _Kari closed her eyes tightly. _I can't love Davis! I can't!_ She opened her eyes and lifted her head . She stared at Davis's face. _He looks so sweet and caring and_ _I do. I do love him. _Kari shoved herself away from him. She shook her head when she noticed Davis's hurt expression. _I can't do this again! _Kari cried to herself. She turned and ran. She ran to the nearest exit.

Ken, who had seen the whole thing, walked over to his best friend. He laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. Davis stood there, shocked. _What went wrong? I. . . I thought everything was ok between us. _Yolei noticed that Ken had left her and walked over to where the two were standing.

"What's going on? Davis, where's Kari? Are you alright?" Yolei asked concerned for both of her friends. Davis didn't answer, so Ken took over.

"Yolei, let's leave him alone for second, alright?"

"But where's. . ." Ken interrupted her with a look. She nodded, understanding the situation didn't call for her questioning

Kari ran outside past the metal doors that trapped the rest of the student body. She stopped running once she felt the bite of the wind. She looked up and saw that she ended up in the school's sport field. She walked to the metal bleachers and sat. She shivered as she touched the cold metal that was the bleachers. She felt the tears begin to fall from her face. She touched her cheek she hadn't even noticed that she had been crying.

She tried to wipe them away but to no avail. They traveled down faster and she gave up trying to wipe them away. No one would see her. She was sure about that. Not many people liked her anymore. So she let her tears fall.

She hung her head in self disgust. She had promised herself that she would have a good time. _Look at me now, I'm crying because I'm in love, again. God dammit. I can't love him. I can't leave Tk. He's my only love. What am I going to do? I can't let myself be unfaithful to him. _

She got up from the bleachers and walked to the basketball court. She knew the way by heart, could get there blind-folded. She should know the way to the court, after all, how many times has she gone to one of Tk's games and practices? Too many to count. She walked into the court itself. She followed the lines and the curves of the court.

She wiped away some more of the tears before they reached her chin. _Oh Tk, I wish you didn't leave. I would have never be put in this situation. I love you so much but I think,_ **_no not think_**, _know I love Davis too. What am I going to do? I can't tell him. I know I can't. _Overcome with the grief of knowing she loved Davis, but staying true to your first love, Kari sank to the ground where she had just walked.

Kari shook with the sobs that racked her body. She knew she loved them both, but, she couldn't choose between the two. Oh, of course she could choose the living one, but to her, Tk was still alive. Many people though her to be crazy and in denial, but she couldn't help but to believe that. How many romance novels has she read that had this same cliché that she was living. First lover dies, she falls in love with another, first lover comes back, forcing her to choose between the departed lover or the newer one. Kari laughed, but a dry laugh. One void of the humor, but filled with the emptiness. She laughed at her ironic situation.

Falling in love with Davis means giving up her hopes for Tk to come back to her. Giving into this love would mean moving on. No, she wasn't mad at Davis. _It couldn't be all that bad. _She would be with someone who loves her. He would take care of her. _No! He'll end like Tk. I can't be with him. I can't. . _

Kari felt a flood of new tears erupt from her eyes. In the distance she heard crunch of leaves and twigs signaling that someone was approaching her. She lifted her head and dried her eyes. She forced down the sobs that threatened to choke her. Kari leaned on her hands so that she was on the concrete with all fours. She sighed and crawled away, hoping to not alert the perpetrator that was approaching. She crawled to the opposite side of the court. She was about to get up and run but she heard her name.

"Kari!" She looked up to see a person standing where she had just crawled from. _Yolei's going to kill me for getting her dress all screwed up. _"Kari!" The voice called again. _That's Davis! Should I answer him or just leave? I can't leave him. . . _

"Davis, I'm over here." Kari called back her voice hoarser than she thought. _All that crying did a number on me. _She sighed. Davis ran over to her and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Kari, I. . ." Davis fell down in front of her. "Kari. . .I . . . I don't understand." He looked at her with such hurt eyes that she could barely hold in the tears. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Davis. . . I'm. . .I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that. . ." She lowered her head and let the tears fall. There was no way she could hold them back anymore. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried. Davis leaned forward and placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so that he could look in her eyes. She didn't met his eyes with hers, instead she closed her eyes and focused them downward.

"Kari, it's all right. Everything is going to be ok. Shh don't cry." Davis wiped away the salty rivers from her face. "Kari, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Just tell me why you left." He ordered softly. She sighed and hiccuped.

"I'm s-sorry. I guess I w-was ju-just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He asked rubbing her check with his thumb.

"Of you, of me and of the future." She lowered her gaze again. Davis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his lap. He rubbed her back in an affectionate gesture, trying to calm her down.

"Why of me?" He asked.

"Because, I was afraid that I'd fall in love with you." She whispered so quietly than Davis thought it was the passing wind. She felt more tears burn her eyes. _God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just stayed quiet. Then he wouldn't know and I wouldn't have felt like I betrayed Tk. _

"You. . . You do?" He gasped out, shocked.

"She pulled away from him and slid back a little. She didn't answer him but he didn't need her to answer. He knew she did. _This must hurt her a lot. After Tk, she mustn't have wanted to tell me. _"Kari, I still love you. I've loved you from the beginning. Kari, I'm sorry about Tk, I truly am. I know your upset about it."

"I feel like I've betrayed him." She sighed. "I'm sorry Davis."

"No, I understand. But Kari, he's gone. I'm not. I won't be unless you tell me to be gone. You're not betraying him. If anything, he left you. You have to understand that none of this is your fault. It's not your fault he died, leaving you here with the rest of us. Kari, I love you, and I promise to keep you safe, for as long as you want." Davis sighed and wrapped his arms around Kari again. When she didn't pull away he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this dating stuff. It's been awhile." She tried to make light of the situation. Davis chuckled.

"I'll help you through it. I promise, we won;t do anything you don't want to do, ok?" She nodded and wrapped her own arms around him. They stayed wrapped inside each other's embrace for a while longer. "Do you think we should head back to the dance. It'll be over soon." She nodded and got up from the ground. Davis followed her actions. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders a led her back into the gymnasium.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**RogueSummersLover:** Hey guys, Thanks for checking out this chapter. I know its not worth your attention, so I appreciate it that you, (the readers) are doing what you all do best, reading. Uhm, This chapter is more reminiscent. I wanted to get the story finally into gear now that I gave you all some uh, background information, if you will. Just a for warning, this chapter may be very boring. Wow it took me a long time to work on this. . Now, on with Chapter 4 of A Hidden Love.

**A Hidden Love**

Chapter 4

Sitting alone in a dark room with her back to the closed window, the young woman that we've all come to know hugged a small critter to her chest. She smiled a crooked smile at the critter. She'd have to start packing soon if she wanted to arrive on time but she couldn't pull herself up and get situated. She lifted her head and looked around her room.

Her full sized bed sat along the back wall of her room with the sheets and covers strewn erratically. Small oddities lay scattered around the bed. Her closet torn open; clothes hanging in any way possible. Her books littered the carpeted floor carelessly. Cd's hung from their shelfs. Some hanging so far off the edge that they seemed suspended in air.

Kari looked down at the stuffed animal remembering exactly where and when she had gotten it. She smiled. That day had been perfect. Making herself feel giddy again, she giggled. She had never had more the perfect first date than the one she and Davis shared not more than a year ago.

_Two reserved teenagers walked hand in hand down toward the festival. The young woman looked up at her date. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back, flashing him her white teeth. He chucked quietly. They continued to walk on silently to their destination. The couple walked into the entrance and the young man paid for the two of them. _

"_What would you like to do first, Kari?" The young man asked with his proud smile. She smiled brightly and pointed to the bumper cars._

"_Can we?" She asked showing her boyfriend a slight puppy dog look. He chuckled and nodded._

"_C'mon lets go before the lines start growing."_

_Kari and Davis got of the ride laughing and gasping from breath. Kari leaned against Davis for support. He responded by wrapping his arm around her. After they had calmed down, he lead her over to a small both. _

"_I bet you can't win it." She laughed. He gave her a look. _

"_Kari, Did you notice what the point of this game is?" He asked. She nodded her eyes shining with playfulness. _

"_Yep, but I still bet you can't win." She laughed again. _

"_You bet?" He asked eyes lighting with mischive. She laughed and nodded eagerly. _

"_If you loose, You have to take me to the park tomorrow at 8." She said confidently. _

"_And if I win?" He laughed. _

"_I'll buy us tickets for the college soccer match." She smiled. Davis laughed. _

"_Alright! I've been wanting to see one of their games for a long time! You're on!" Davis walked up to the booth and paid the two dollars to get the soccer ball. _

_The rules were simple. Make a goal while getting past the goalie. It was much harder than one thought. The goalie actually moved along with the player's movements. _

_Davis got ready to kick the ball. He turned around and gave his girlfriend one last smirk of triumph, eyes shining with mirth. Kari smiled encouragingly. He leaned forward to punt the ball, his leg moving back. Davis delivered the punt with a forceful swoosh. An onlooker would have gasped at Davis' shot, perfectly executed, but Kari smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. She ran over to Davis, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. _

"_You did it. I guess I have to buy those tickets now?" Kari whispered breathlessly. Davis responded with a nod of his head. He leaned down to kiss her again. _

"_Your eyes are sparkling." He whispered seductively causing Kari to blush. She hide her head in the crook of his neck._

"_I never knew you to be such a romantic, Davis." Kari mumbled through his shirt. _

"_Of Course! I'm not just the pig-headed, uncontrollable daring young man. I'm also sensitive, and caring." Davis laughed then added as a second though, "I care about you, a lot, more than you know." Kari looked up from the crook of his neck. She leaned up close to his face, placing a small yet heartwarming kiss on Davis' lips. _

"_I care about you too, Davis." She whispered after their lips separated. _

Kari opened her eyes, clearing the sweet memory of the past. How lovely were those memories to her. She sighed, heavily. _I've fallen too fast and hard. Oh Davis, what have to you done to me? _Kari smiled at the thought.

Kari got up from her spot on the floor and crawled over to the empty space in her closet. She pulled out small trinkets and tossed them carelessly on her bed that already over flowing. Inside her closet something sparkled in the dimly lighted corner. Sparking her interest, Kari crawled closer to the unknown object. She sat herself up against the cornered walls. As she picked up the unknown object, the phone rang. She sighed and placed the object down again. She craweled out of her little hiding place and ran to the phone. She looked at the caller ID and a smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Baby, You miss me already?" She answered playfully. The person on the opposite side of the line chuckled.

"Of course. Are you ready yet?" The boy answered in a smooth collected tone causing Kari to sigh.

"No. I've got a lot to do yet."

"Aw, but you've been at this for an hour. Do you want me to come over and help?" Davis asked innocently. Kari laughed.

"No. If you come over to offer your services, then nothing will get done." Kari giggled.

"So true." Davis laughed along with his girlfriend. "So, call me when your done."

"Alright. I'll try. Bye Davis." She waited for him to respond before she hung up the phone. She turned back to the closet and shook her head. _I guess theres no time to satisfy my curiosity. _

She sighed deeply as she moved to the luggage that would hold her clothing. She moved around her room to collect the thrown about clothing. Since she would be spending the summer with Davis and his family, she would need at least three weeks worth of clothing. She pulled out the under garments that she would need and neatly folded them inside the suitcase. After several minutes on deciding what to wear for the next several weeks, Kari quickly folded the clothing into the suit case. She let out a small gasp when she noticed that she hadn't packed any bathing suits. Surely, they were going to swim. They were going to the countryside after all.

With her clothing situation done, Kari dragged the suitcase from her room to the door. Kari walked back into her room with a slightly relieved. _Almost done. _She encouraged herself. Still, with all the clothes packed away, her room was trashed. She walked over to her desk and picked up the picture that held a loving couple locked in a simple embrace. She smiled sadly as she traced the man's face.

_"Davis, get your girlfriend to take a picture." Whined Yolei. "Come on, just one?" The purple haired girl continued._

"_No. I hate pictures. You all know that. I just take them; I'm never the subject." Kari called form behind her boyfriend's back. _

"_Aw, come on Kari. It's just one. I need a picture of you two together. Please..." Yolei begged. She gave her famous puppy dog face. "Please, for me?" Kari closed her eyes in frustration and let out a deep sigh._

"_Why do I get myself into these things. Fine, just one picture." Kari walked out from behind Davis' back. He smiled and captured Kari around the waist. _

"_Where do you think your going?" He whispered coyly in her ear. She shuddered at the sound of his voice. _

"_I..uhm..." She was at loss for words. Davis smiled and pulled her close. Kari responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck. She tilted her up too look into Davis' eyes. He looked down with a cheeky smirk. She laughed brightly. Yolei giggled at the site of her friends and snapped the picture before they could move out of place. _

"_Oh, you two are so cute!" Yolei gushed. Kari blushed and hide her face from view. "Aw, don't hide Kari. Admit it, you love it." Kari blushed again at the accusation. Davis chuckled. _

"_She does. No one can resist my charm." Davis exclaimed proudly. Kari picked her head and frowned._

"_Davis, your such a pompous pig." Kari growled causing Davis to pout._

"_Ya, but I'm yours, remember?" Kari rolled her eyes in exasperation. _

"_Lucky me." Kari mumbled as she untangled herself from Davis. Yolei sat back and enjoyed the lovers quarrel. "Yolei, stop laughing." Kari snarled. _

"_Aw, come on Kari, lighten up." Yolei laughed. Kari looked at her surprised then a smirk formed. _

"_Oh Yolei, I'll lighten up, alright." Kari said smugly as she jumped on top of Yolei and began to tickle her. "Hows this for lightening up?" Kari laughed as Yolei struggled beneath her._

"_Ok...Ok...Un...cle... I...give...you...you...win.." Yolei gasped out between laughs. "I...said...un...cle..." Kari smiled and got off of her friend. _

"_Alright, Yolei, your free." Then she added as an after though, "For now at least." _

_"Hey Kari... You'll never be able to guess what I got today!" Yolei ran up to her friend a few days later. _

"_Let me guess, you got your camera developed." Kari laughed at Yolei's pout._

"_How'd you know?" _

"_You're swinging your camera around." Kari stated. Yolei smiled and giggled. _

"_Oh, I guess your right. You should see the pictures! The picture of you and Davis is priceless. You two are so adorable!" Yolei dug through her purse and pulled out a picture. She handed it over to Kari. Kari glanced at the picture. She smiled. _

"_Yolei, may I keep this picture?" Kari took her eyes off the picture and moved them to Yolei. Yolei's eyes softened._

"_Of course, Kari. I'm just happy that you are happy." Yolei smiled at her best friend. Kari smiled._

"_Thank you. I am. For the first time in a long time. I am." _

Kari traced the faces again. _I'm packing this picture. _She thought with finality. She moved away from her desk to her bed. There she removed the carelessly thrown trinkets and organized them on their rightful places. She moved over to her CDs. She pushed them back into the right stance. Once her bed was clean of any unwanted things, Kari folded her blankets and picked them up to move them. She carried her blankets and her one pillow over to the door next to her luggage.

Kari glanced around the room and sighed. _Finally. _She let an exasperated gasp. Her room was clean and organized. She grabbed her favorite CDs and the picture. She placed each item into her bag. She looked around confused. She forgot something. She took a quick look around when she saw the unwanted box siting by her closet. She picked up the box and placed it in her bag.

Kari walked out into the living room with her bag and dropped it by the rest of her luggage. She grabbed the phone and dialed Davis' number.

"Hey, are you done yet." Came the echoing voice. Kari shook her head.

"Yes Davis, I'm done. I'll be down there soon."

"No, I'm coming to get you." Davis interrupted. Kari sighed.

"Davis, you don't have too.

"No, but I want to, Kari." Kari sighed.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit." Kari clicked the phone off. She wandered over to the couch and plopped down.

_Kari looked around, trying to picture where she was. "A cliff?" She said aloud. She looked over to the edge. Upon the edge, alone figure stood. The figure's hair blowing in the wind lustfully. The figure was staring longingly down below the surface of the cliff. She stepped closer to the figure to get a better look._

_As she neared, the young man turned to face her. Cerulean blue eyes met her crimson red. His blonde locks blowing rapidly around him forming an angelic glow. The wind rushed back and forward twisting her own longer chocolate colored hair to form a cloud around her. _

_Shock resounded throughout Kari's body. She rushed closer to the edge of the steep drop off of the cliff. Her eyes watered against the heavy wind. Pushing her own hair behind her ears to help clear her vision. As she drew closer, the figure seem the grow farther away. She tried to call out his name again but her voice failed. His name slipping out only in her mind._

_The young man turned again to face the edge. He seemed to be smiling. He whispered something. He lifted his hands up to the sky and let the strong wind circle his body. A strong gust of wind pushed the young man of balance. He balanced on the edge of the cliff for a few agonizing moments. _

_Kari screamed. "No!!!" Only this time did her voice make its way to the young mans ears. The figure turned to see who had called him out. His eyes brightened with recognition. The young man called out but the wind carried away the sound. Kari tried to run closer to the figure. Another strong gush whipped it's way around Kari forcing her to pause. The gush swooped past the girl and rushed toward the young man. Kari cried out again. The wind wrapped itself around the man like a cocoon. _

_The cocoon of wind wrapped tightly around him pushed and yanked and torn at him, pulling him closer to the deep depths below. He held onto the edge of the cliff as a life line. The young man's gaze bore into Kari with deep regret. He raised his hand to her, beckoning her to save him from his impending future. _

_At last, the wind gave up the fight for the boy's life. The wind left with one last gust of force. The gust barreled its way into the boy's body as if he was merely a bowling pin instead of a young man. The force of the wind knocked away the grip for life. The gust of wind shielded around the body of the boy, prolonging his death by merely a few seconds. _

_The boy dangled in mid air for what seemed less then the the amount of time he actually was suspended in air. He clawed his way closer to edge, missing it by a second and the shield of wind dropped away. A scream tore its way from Kari's mouth. Time stopped for Kari. She neared the edge with no obstacle in her way now. She fell down to her knees and reached out to save the man she cared for. The young man reached with his own hands, trying a last time to stay in the world. She pulled herself closer but their fingers touched and he fell out of reach. Kari screamed again. She cried as she could only watch her love float closer to the dark depths below. _

_The figure called out "Hikari!" as he reached the end of his life. She cried as the deafening sound of her name reached her ears. "Oh, please, no." She leaned over and searched longingly over the edge. She was just in time to see the young man crash into the dark below. "Oh god...oh god...oh god no... no...no.." she cried. The young woman wrapped her arms around herself and sunk closer to the ground. "No..." She cried. She leaned down over the edge and cried out one last time for her love, "Takeru!!!" _

Kari opened her eyes with a start. She blinked to clear away the dream. Standing over her with a worried look was Davis. He had his arms on her shoulders shaking her. She glanced around quickly, trying to regain memory of her surroundings. She focused back on Davis as he hugged her close to him. He kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"Kari, oh man, Kari. Are you alright? You scared the shit out of me." Davis whispered. Kari blinked again.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up from her sluggish position.

"I don't know. You tell me. I came here a few minutes ago and heard you screaming. I busted your door down. I saw you lying here on the couch with tears falling from your eyes." Davis wrapped his arms around Kari in a tight hug. "You scared me. I thought someone was hurting you."

"It's alright, Davis." She hugged him back. "I guess it was just a dream, a horrifying one, but a dream nonetheless. Everything is alright." She sighed. _Just a dream. _ She told herself. _ Just a dream. _She repeated. "Come on, your family is expecting us." She quietly spoke. Davis nodded and untangled himself from Kari. He helped her off the couch.

"Ya, mom was calling me every half hour asking where we were." Davis chuckled. "'Davis, when are you coming with Kari? You better get here soon.'" Kari laughed at his interpretation of his mother.

"Very good, Davis. It almost sounded like your mother." Kari sarcastically remarked.

" I thought it was pretty good." Davis responded happily. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, it was so good. Maybe that's your future job, ventriloquism." Davis looked at her and gave her a glare.

"Oh, I love you too, dear." He remarked. Kari laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I do, Davis. Now lets go bring this stuff out the car." Kari walked over to her luggage and picked up her suit case.

"No, you put that suitcase down, Missy. I'll carry that. You take your bag and your blankets." Davis grabbed the suitcase from her hands. He gave her a smug look. Kari stuck out her tongue in response.

"Fine." She opened the door and let Davis leave first. She closed the door after herself and locked it.

"Davis, where'd you park?" Kari called out as they reached the parking lot. Davis chuckled quietly.

"Right here." He said as he walked over to a semi new black Mitsubishi. Kari glared and walked stubbornly to the car. Davis laughed again. "I love you too." He called out to her. She flipped him off. "Aw, come on baby, I was just teasing you." Davis whined as he too followed her to back of his car. "Let me take your stuff and put it back here." Kari handed over the blankets and the one pillow over.

"Thanks, Baby." Kari smiled sweetly as if nothing a had just transpired. Davis rolled his eyes. _Sometimes, I just don't get her. _He thought with a shake of his head.

After getting everything piled into the car, Davis and Kari set out to his parents' apartment. Kari stared out of the window with her fist curled under her chin. Davis glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked to himself. He placed his hand onto her left knee. She looked up at him startled. He smirked and Kari laughed. She shook her head and placed her own smaller hand on top of his much larger one. _Sometimes, he is just to full of himself. _She thought with a shake of her head.

She returned her gaze outside of the moving vehicle. She watched the clouds as they formed various shapes and patterns. She giggled as she felt Davis tickle her leg. She squeezed her hand over his in enjoyment. She unconsciously started to form small patterns on his hand as sighed and turned to look over at her lover. She smiled at him and hugged his hand close to her.

Davis pulled the car into an older apartment complex. He pulled up along a red min van and gutted the engine. He paused for a minute then looked over at his long term love. He pulled her close, not caring about the obstacle in between them. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She snuggled closer to him to wrap her own arms around him. He tucked his head in to the crook of her neck and sighed as her sent filled his nose.

"I was really worried about you, 'Ri."

She rubbed her cheek against his and smiled to herself. She hugged him closer to her and whispered in his ear. "I'm fine, Dai." He sighed and cosed his eyes. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too, 'Ri." He pulled back. He smirked and winked. "Now come on, my mom's waited long enough to see you." He laughed at the expression on her face.

"Oh joy." She muttered under her breath, rubbing her hand on her cheek. "I can still feel the pain of last seeing your family." She sighed and smiled. It certainly had been a while since she had seen his family and oddly enough, she missed them.

Kari followed Davis' example and got out of the car and walked around back. She waited expectantly for her things. Davis ignored her teasingly. He brought out the suitcases and her bedding sets. He picked them up all and walked on by her without handing her anything. She scowled behind his back. Oh, how she hated having people take care of her. She shut the trunk and followed her lover from behind.

They climbed the two flights of stairs to the apartment in silence. Davis set down her things to knock on the door. Kari hid behind Davis, nervousness taking over. He felt for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He knocked again and heard a scream of excitement. He sighed exasperated.

The door swung up to reveal a tall starchy looking girl with red uncombed hair. The woman giggled giddily. She brushed past her brother and engulfed Kari in a tight bear hug. Kari breathed in tightly as she accepted the hug and returned it. The older woman smiled brightly.

"Aw, Kari, you are looking cute as ever! It's been such a long time." She frowned then turned to her younger brother. "Why don't you bring her around anymore?!" She glared and Davis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well..." He started but could never finish for the loss of words. He tried to smile, but Jun crossed her arms over in annoyance. Davis frowned... "Aw, come on Jun." He tried. She laughed at his face and punched him in the arm.

"Welcome back, baby brother." She laughed then took Kari by the hand to lead her into the apartment. Before she was totally inside she sent a look of pleasure to Davis. She beckoned him inside with her finger. He sighed and smiled. Davis walked in after Kari and his sister and closed the door.

"Mom! Look who I found hiding behind the shrimp meat." Jun called laughing. Davis scowled.

"I'm not a shrimp." Davis scowled at his sister again.

A short stout woman waddled out from the kitchen, caring a wooden spoon. Her gazed followed her feet until she stopped, just a few feet away from Kari. She lifted her gaze and stared, contemplating her welcoming.

"Hello, Kari dear. It's been quite a while." She smiled down at the girl, brings her arms around Kari, drawing her in for a hug. Kari whispered a small hello inside the woman's chest, shyly. Mrs. Motomiya ushered Kari and Davis into the kitchen, where a sweet smell drafted, luring in the family in. "Kari, darling, I hope that you will feel at home. After all, you are home now." Mrs. Motomiya said, smiling down the girl. Kari blushed a little and nodded.

"Thank you." She shuffled in behind Davis. "That means a lot." She smiled at Davis' mother. It felt so good to be accepted, to be welcomed without pity shoved down her throat.

"Well, lets catch up and help you unpack your things, get you settled." The woman smiled down at Kari and Kari felt a grin form on her face. She was going to like living here, with the Motomiya family.

* * *


End file.
